


Two Birds On A Wire

by Oystrichpelican (PancakeHand2)



Series: Two Birds Of A Wire [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Big Brother Thor (Marvel), Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Little Brother Loki, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Lives (Marvel), Loki knows that Thor's trying his hardest to be a good big brother again and believes in him, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Protective Loki (Marvel), Protective Thor (Marvel), The other Avengers appear but the main focus is Thor and Loki, Thor Needs a Hug (Marvel), Thor's trying to be a good big brother again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeHand2/pseuds/Oystrichpelican
Summary: "Two birds on a wireOne says c'mon and the otherSays "I'm tired"The sky is overcast and I'm sorryOne more or one lessNobody's worriedI'll believe it allThere's nothing I won't understandI'll believe it allI won't let go of your handTwo birds of a featherSay that they'reAlways gonna stay togetherBut one's never goingTo let go of that wireHe says that he willBut he is a liar."- "Two Birds", Regina Spektor.-----Forgiveness.What his older adoptive brother was showing him.Forgiveness.Forgiveness for a liar.Forgiveness for a traitor of Asgard.---Forgiveness.Forgiveness that his little brother was trying to show him back.Forgiveness for being a bad big brother.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Loki & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Morgan Stark & Loki & Thor
Series: Two Birds Of A Wire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153679
Kudos: 23





	1. Full Summary

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘛𝘩𝘰𝘳, 𝘓𝘰𝘬𝘪, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘋𝘪𝘴𝘯𝘦𝘺 𝘊𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘢𝘯𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘔𝘢𝘳𝘷𝘦𝘭.
> 
> 𝘛𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘪𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘯𝘨, "𝘛𝘸𝘰 𝘉𝘪𝘳𝘥𝘴" 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘣𝘦𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘙𝘦𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘢 𝘚𝘱𝘦𝘬𝘵𝘰𝘳.

"Two birds on a wire

One says c'mon and the other

Says "I'm tired"

The sky is overcast and I'm sorry

One more or one less

Nobody's worried

I'll believe it all

There's nothing I won't understand

I'll believe it all

I won't let go of your hand

Two birds of a feather

Say that they're

Always gonna stay together

But one's never going

To let go of that wire

He says that he will

But he is a liar."- "Two Birds", Regina Spektor.

* * *

Forgiveness.

What his older adoptive brother was showing him.

Forgiveness.

Forgiveness for a liar.

Forgiveness for a traitor of Asgard.

* * *

Forgiveness.

Forgiveness that his little brother was trying to show him back.

Forgiveness for being a bad big brother.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're invisible when you're sad. Clocks tick and phones still ring. The world carries on like mad, but nobody sees a thing. Whispering behind their hands, lost for kind words to say. Nobody understands, and everyone goes away."- _Prologue: Invisible,_ Alex Brightman, Beetlejuice Original Broadway Cast Recording Ensemble, and Sophie Anne Caruso.

* * *

Broken Sanctuary 

* * *

_This...This place felt so familiar to him. Loki_ _just couldn't think of it at the moment. It was foggy, the kind of fog that would make a school cancel if it didn't clear up when school started because even Loki couldn't see through it as he walked._

**_Do you like what you've become?_ **

_Loki looked around once he heard the voice. Nothing. The prince told himself. It's just nothing. And with that, Loki kept walking._

**_Do you think Thor still loves you? After all of what you did in the past?_ **

_Loki froze, of course his big brother loves him! And he loves his big brother! Thor wouldn't have found a way to go back in time to save Loki from Thanos for nothing!_

**_What do you think's going to happen if Thor died? The Avengers aren't just going to keep you around after that._ **

_They...they wouldn't do that. Loki told himself. He worked so hard to earn their forgiveness for the past three years. They wouldn't kick him out if Thor died._

**_And how do you know that? They could be lying to both you and Thor._ **

_"Stop!" Loki yelled, he couldn't come up with a thought to reassure himself this time. "Please! Just leave me alone! Please!"_

**_No._ **

_"Why do you keep saying these horrible words?!" Loki shouts angrily. "They're not true! Thor loves me, he's not going to die, and the Avengers have forgiven me! So just stop!"_

**_But has Thor forgiven you, Loki?_ **

_Loki hesitated, he hadn't really asked Thor yet over the past three years._

_"I don't know." Came the prince's reply._

_**So he hasn't, so does that also mean that he doesn't love you, his dear baby brother?** _

_"He does! Thor loves me! I'm his little brother!" Loki yelled._

**_But you denied it for so long._ **

_"I've-I've changed."_

**_But have you? And excuse me if I'm repeating myself, Prince Loki of Asgard, but do you like what you've become in the past three years? How your big brother might be hiding from you that he hasn't and probably will never forgive you? And he's lying to you about everything?_ **

_"THOR'S NOT LYING TO ME ABOUT ANYTHING YOU STUPID WHOEVER YOU ARE!" Loki screams._

**_You don't know that._ **

_Loki's tired, so tired of arguing whoever this voice in the fog belonged to. Loki sat down and curled himself up, his head hiding by being covered with his arms. Sleep. Loki smiled. Sleep sounded so nice to him right now. To get away from this voice. Sleep, sleep, sleep. I just want to go to sleep._

_Please..._

_Just..._

_Let..._

_Me..._

_Go..._

_To..._

_Sleep..._

* * *

Morning slowly came for Thor. But it did when he woke up at 7:12 A.M. Looking down at Loki who he held in his arms from last night, Thor couldn't help but smile at how peaceful his baby brother was while he slept. A kiss was gently placed onto the prince's temple before unwrapping his arms from around Loki. A brief quiet whimper left the prince and the king of Asgard shushed Loki before another kiss was given to Loki's forehead.

"Good morning, Loki." Thor whispered just in case Loki was starting to wake up. But after a few minutes of waiting, it looked like Loki wasn't waking up any time soon. Thor carefully got out of bed and started to make his way to their bedroom door.

"Th-Thor?"

Thor looked back to the bed to see Loki was now awake.

"Good morning little brother." Thor greeted once again.

But instead of getting a 'good morning back', Thor heard a sniffle and soon saw tears come to Loki's eyes. Loki reaches his arms out to Thor, like a child would do to their parents to show that they wanted to be picked up. Loki didn't want to be picked up, no matter how strong Thor was, he just wanted Thor to hold him in his arms again, he just wanted his older brother close to him and comfort him.

"Thor..." Loki squeaked out through his sobs.

Thor walked back over to his and Loki's bed and pulled his baby brother into a hug. Loki clung tightly to Thor's red undershirt as he muffled his crying by pressing his face into Thor's left shoulder. Loki heard Thor sigh and he couldn't really tell if it was out of annoyance because of Loki's crying. He whimpered once he felt Thor pull him away, he didn't want Thor to leave! But instead, he felt Thor press his lips to his forehead and his tear stained right cheek.

"Nightmare?" Thor asked, even though there really was a point to even ask.

"Mmhmm." Loki nodded slowly.

Thor wipes the tears that come down Loki's cheeks until Loki can get them to stop after nine minutes of cuddling, comforting words being spoken to him, being held, and just being comforted instead of being left alone. A final kiss was given to Loki's forehead before Thor stood up and helped Loki to his feet as well.

"Want to help me to make pancakes, brother?" Thor asked and the prince nodded happily to the king's question. "Then, let's go make pancakes."


	3. Chapter 3

Breakfast was thankfully easy for Loki, not many people showed up to stay, most got their food and left. It was just Loki, Thor, and Bruce. Thor and Bruce had a huge stack of pancakes, while Loki had a small stack of pancakes and he finished early before his older brother and friend. After he finished, Loki headed off to take a shower and once he finished with his shower, Loki dressed himself in a green t-shirt and light gray pants. Once he was dressed, he headed down to the living room and started to watch t.v.

"Uncle Loki!" Loki heard Morgan's voice. "I'm off to school and I just wanted to say bye before Happy takes me."

Loki opened his arms up and the eight-year-old ran up to give her god uncle a hug. Loki fixed Morgan's sparkly pink hair bow and gave a kiss to Morgan's forehead and she was off to be taken to school. After Morgan left, Loki found watching the TV boring, even the books he kept in the living room weren't entertaining to him at the moment.

"Brother!" Loki heard Thor call. "Bruce and I are going on a walk and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Well, I'm bored and I have nothing better to do, so sure, I'll come." Loki said. "Just let me get my shoes on."

* * *

  
The walk turned into a run as the king, prince, and Bruce walked farther away from Stark's Tower. Thor and Bruce were ahead and Loki was further back, panting as he tried to keep up with his big brother and friend. Loki hated getting separated in the city or anywhere from Thor if it wasn't home. He tried his best to not think every New Yorker was out to get him, but from time to time, he just couldn't help his mind from going to those thoughts.

"Thor! Banner!" Loki yelled. "Slow down!"

But Bruce and Thor didn't slow down and it was getting harder for the prince to find the two in the big crowd. Loki finally stopped once he stopped by one of the cafes and leaned against the window just to have something to support him as his breathing went back to normal. The sound of knocking came from the other side and Loki looked behind to see a man who was knocking on the window with a scowl on his face, while his wife and three kids smiled more kindly and even waved at him. Loki got away from the window and continued walking. _Thor and Banner have to be close._ Loki thought to himself. _They just have to be. They have to at least notice that I'm not there with them anymore._

A tug on the back of the collar bone of Loki's shirt made the prince gasp and he was pulled back to see a man with blonde curly hair, sunglasses covering his eyes, and had a big menacing smile on his face.

"Hello." Loki tried to sound innocent enough just to get out of the current predicament that he was in.

"Don't you dare say 'hi' to me! I know what you did!" The man's gruff voice was heard by the prince.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I really don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Hey!" Thor's voice came out of nowhere.

Before Loki knew it, he was let go and landed flat on his back. Two arms wrapped around his shoulders and when Loki looked up, he saw it was Thor.

"B-Big Brother?" Loki barely got out.

"Shh," Thor soothed. "I'm so sorry Loki, I'm so sorry for running ahead of you."

Loki took his elder sibling's apology seriously and leaned against Thor's chest, nuzzling it a few times as he and Thor watched Bruce aid the police officers getting the man in a police car. But, even with his attacker gone, everyone looking at him and Thor made Loki feel uneasy.

"Thor, I want to go home." Loki whispered.

Thor nodded and motioned for Bruce to join them. Thor lifted Loki up and with Bruce behind them, they started the walk home. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, turns out the guy mistook Loki for his nephew, Ian Horn. Apparently, the kid took something from his antique shop." Tony said as he entered his tower later that day while everyone besides him and Bruce ate dinner.

"How old is Ian?" Bruce asked.

"17." Tony answered. "I had police check out the kid's house and I guess it's only his uncle in the family who's like this."

"Or, the whole family is covering themselves and little Ian's following in their footsteps." Bruce mumbled.

Tony was silent for a couple of moments before speaking up. "Do you think something like what happened today will happen again?"

"What?" Bruce looked back past his shoulder to look at Tony.

"What happened to Loki. Bruce, it's been a whole year since Loki was attacked." Tony repeated himself. "And we're lucky that it didn't go too far like the Cunninghams."

"And I don't know if I could keep Thor back if it did." Bruce said as he went to join the others.

Tony stood there for a while before following Bruce and joining him downstairs. Later that night, Loki was reading a book while Thor was taking a shower when he heard something hit the balcony door. _Just a dumb bird._ Loki reassured himself just to stop the bad thoughts from coming. But then it happened again and again and again, the noise kept going until Loki sat up and marched his way to the door. He glared down at the street and sidewalk below, his green eyes scanning the people below. He then looked up at the skyscrapers and found nobody up on the roofs.

The prince's brain started to rationalize and reason with himself about the distance between Tony's tower and the other skyscrapers near it for something to be thrown in order to hit the glass made balcony doors and windows. Loki started to head back inside his and Thor's room. And then he he felt something being pressed to the back of his head.

"Miss me?"

_Don't answer, don't turn around, just get yourself out of there._ Loki gave himself strict instructions on how to get out of his current dangerous predicament.

"THOR!" Loki half unexpectedly screamed his big brother's name.

_Great going Loki! Now you're going to get Thor killed too!_ Thor came outside in a matter of seconds and Loki was quickly pushed back inside the bedroom while Thor grabbed the person and Loki could see through the glass railing that Thor was holding the stranger by the scruff of the back of their cloak over the railing.

"Give me one reason," Loki heard his brother growl. "Give me one good reason to not drop you for your death?!"

Loki watched while he shook while sitting on the ground. _You're okay, you're okay, you're okay._ Loki tried to tell himself. _You're safe, you're safe, Thor's here, Thor's here now._

The others burst into the room before Thor got a chance to drop the stranger. Bruce, who had turned into The Hulk, carried the person out in cuffs made by Tony. Thor had to leave too, but only for three minutes, and when he returned, he rushed over to Loki and held his little brother tightly. Loki was cradled slowly in Thor's arms and the younger brother just stayed in Thor's arms as the king gave kisses to the top of Loki's head.

"I'm sorry," Thor apologized. "I'm-I'm so sor-sorry."

Loki unspokenly took Thor's apology and soon Thor started slowly rocking the both of them while Thor cried. Loki only turned to rest on his left side to be able to kiss Thor on his right cheek.

"My Thor," Loki whispered. "My hero."


End file.
